When an electrical device receives a potentially damaging blow, an automatic shut-off switch that shuts off current to the device may prevent further damage to the device and its surroundings. For example, it is common to provide an impact switch in vehicles so that, in the event of a crash, the current to the ignition circuit is disconnected or a fuel feed valve is tripped to cut off, or both. Similarly, it is advantageous in toys, such as model airplanes, to shut off the fuel automatically upon impact. Many devices have been designed for this purpose. However, there remains a need for a simple, sturdy device that is equally sensitive to an impact from any direction.